Cogs of War
Oh boy. This is a millennium in the making. Cogs of War, much like L.O.W. or Notorious, is a game that began it's life with a very similar name and concept as another, but then was dramatically changed to become an individual. The original looks are generally retained for the boxart and logo. In this case, it replaces the Gears logo's skull within a gear with a Bowser symbol inside a cog. CoW (wow, terrible acronym) is a third/1st person shooter inspired by Gears of War, but adjusted to have a similar feel to Super Mario Sunshine. Starting with the 3rd person shooting in Gears, pressing a button to go into 1st person viewing, and being able to shoot in either view was translated into the similar controls for Super Mario Sunshine to create a 3d platform shooter. Where games like Halo allow jumping, platforming, running into powerups, and other things, the two shooter games were combined into this unusual Mario shooter. Story Oh how i sorta wish I had one. Ideas are welcome. The beginning replays part of the ending of Super Paper Mario. Blumiere and Timpani are off together on a hill. However, a shadowy figure appears near the edge of the screen, and the two newly-weds rush off screen. The screen fades confusedly, and the two appear as Count Bleck and Countess Tippi bringing lightning across the screen. The world map is covered in storms. Lightning creates black heart-shaped portals, and bring dangers across the world to the Mushroom Kingdom. Many of the obscure enemies poured into the Kingdom to bring terror to the residents. Gameplay The game has more emphasis on platforming than either Halo or Gears has. Rather than being confined to being able to barely jump over obstacles, or cursed to barely miss every jump attempted, this game uses the awesome platforming movement abilities to grab on to ledges, to jump high over obstacles, to run, triple jump, and crush enemies is a distinct Mario spin on games given to this one. However, running and gunning was only briefly experienced in Sunshine and now reused for this game. The camera is controlled manually like many shooter games, and (thankfully) not left to the typical 3d Mario platforming camera. As the weapons are based on power-ups, they do not need to be reloaded. However, they do have a limited; this time based on use. Picking up weapons is automatic, types of weapons with differing ranges resemble available weapons from Halo. Melee is traditional to Mario games (weaponless), and controls are intuitive once again. Power-ups can be acquired similar to regular Mario games, or Halo games. An inventory for power-ups and weapons are available, but there is no customizable badges in this game. Being injured is mix between Gears and Sunshine, with a small bit of Halo. Mainly, enemies will hurt the player's character in increments, like Sunshine. However, fire, poison, and other attacks will slowly increase damage taken, showing the Cog's logo. Rather than a vague health meter like Gears's, the hp is measured with cog in the logo segmented 8 times. When this runs out, it can mean instant death, or, in multiplayer, downing. In this game, the character is shrunk; with increased speed and jumping but no use of weapons. Controls For the moment, this game is only available for the VT Volcano. Half because I don't know what system Nintendo would publish it on, partially because it may not work for a Nintendo only game. Family friendly nonsense. Controls for the Diamond controller :swipe i to iW/iW - Change weapon :swipe i to iX/iX - Jump/Accept/Talk :swipe i to iY/iY - Use Power-up :swipe i to iZ/iZ - Run/Cancel :i - interact (based on prompt)/accept :swipe/press above xR left/right - Map :swipe/press above xL left/right - N/a :sA - N/a :sB - N/a :sC - Zoom in :sD - Zoom out :s - Center view behind character :mPad - Move :m - N/a :lPad - Change camera angle :l - Scope zoom/cancel :Swipe toward player beside xR/xR - Fire Weapon :xL - Aim :Slide on oR/oR - instant turn right :Slide on oL/oL - instant turn left :Aimer - Point to select on menus Characters There are many similarity to this title and Notorious, so enemy overlaps are common. Protagonists *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy Allies *Yoshi *Pianta Bosses *Shadow Mario *Lantern Ghost *Gooper Blooper *Sir Grodus *Lt. Monty Sapper *Birdo *Bouldergeist Enemies Enemies are divided into groups: X-Nauts, Shy Guys, Shroobs, and assorted. Each being mainly infantry, cavalry, artillery and support respectively. Equipment I would love help from anyone with some background in Mario games Attack Weapons *Flower Flamer *Spiny Sniper *Ultra hammer *Item Box *Super Ball *Ptooie shooter Power-ups *Tanooki Suit *Bowser suit *Hammer Bros. suit *Item Box *Thwomp Stomper Items *Bob-omb *Item Box Defense Weapons *Ice Flower *Item Box Power-ups *Propeller Suit *Tanooki Suit *Metal Cap *Item Box Items *1-up Mushroom *Life Shroom *Banana (Banana peels in a shooter? Awww, yeah!) *Item Box Locations Heavily influenced by Notorious. While Notorious had a layout which shows everything in relation to each other, Cog's map is different to reflect the storyline. In that, the map resembles the Super Smash Bros. Brawl Campaign world layout. *Mushroom Kingdom **Isle Delfino *Sarasaland *Beanbean Kingdom **Joke's End **Woohoo Hooniversity **Chucklehuck Woods Category:Gamecube Category:3rd Person Category:Nonadison Category:Nintendo games Category:Shooter Category:Multiplayer Category:Single Player Category:Gears of War Category:Xbox games Category:Playstation 2 Games Category:Video Games Category:Games